Break Even
by born-to-be-lost
Summary: Abbie Bennent: witch. Friends: Lily, Dorcus, Marlene, Alice and The Marauders. Trouble ensues as Abbie enters her Fifth year at Hogwarts. Crushes, homework and pranks... What fun! SIRIUS/OC Rated Teen to be safe.
1. Hungry

**Hey Guys!****  
****My first fanfic! I'm really nervous about this one! It's either going to be Sirius/OC or Remus/OC or both! What do you think? I might post a poll...**

* * *

Lily, Alice, Dorcus and Marlene were sound asleep.

Not me. Nope.  
My stomach let out a low growl and I groaned inaudibly. I had skipped dinner to study; now I was hungry.

Quietly I climbed out of bed, slipped on my flats and grabbed my wand from my bedside table. I crept out.  
Walking down the stairs I tried to remember where the kitchens were. I had overheard the marauders saying something about it being behind a portrait of a fruit bowl…  
Swiftly I made the journey to the fourth floor.

I paused outside the door to the corridor. What if I met Filch and his cat or Peeves?

I'd never had a detention before, I really didn't want one at the start of the new year. My stomach let out a low growl reminding me of my predicament. I had to do this.  
I opened the door, slowly. The corridor looked gloomy in the moonlight, cobwebs became more visible in the high corners.  
The portrait was around the corner, I remember seeing it while going to my Muggle Studies class.  
I stopped in front of it. What do I do now? I hadn't thought this through, how do I get in?  
"You have to tickle the pear." A voice came from the shadows, I turned around but couldn't see their face.  
Suddenly I heard the door to the Grand Staircase open around the corner. Shuffling of feet and the low wheezy voice of Filch.  
"They're around here somewhere…"  
I felt myself being roughly pushed into a broom closet and a hand wrapped around my mouth to stop me from making any noise.  
I was now in a broom closet with the owner of the voice; Sirius Black.

I glared at him but he shook his head and pushed his ear up against the door. I could hear Filch muttering but couldn't make it out. I heard a door slam and let go of a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in.  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, looking at me as if I was an idiot.  
"I was hungry." I huffed  
He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.  
After a moment of awkward silence he finally spoke up.  
"Come on." He opened the door and we stumbled out towards the portrait.

Reaching up he started to…well, it looked like he was….  
"Why are you molesting a pear?"  
He chuckled and turned slightly to me.

"I'm tickling it. Don't worry, love, I'm no rapist."  
I smiled shyly and walked into the now open kitchens.  
They were filled with platters full of food and bustling house elves, one of them jumped in front of us.  
"Master Black!" It squeaked. "Who is you friend?"  
"Abbie," I replied, staring at the platters of food residing on the tables, my stomach growled again. "Abbie Bennett"  
"Master Black! Miss Bennett! What can Pinky help you with?"  
"Just some hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits, Pinky."  
"Right away Master Black!"  
We sat at the oak table across from each other nibbling on biscuits and sipping our beverages. I could feel his gaze on me. I tugged at my night gown self consciously.

I'd never really talked to him in my two years at Hogwarts, or any of his friends. He was in my year, was in all my classes but apart from that…nothing.  
Most of the girls had a crush of some sort on him, the bad boy of our year, everyone apart from me, Lily, Dorcus and Alice. Lily was too busy getting top marks to deal with a bad boy. Dorcus was more interested in quiet bookworms and Alice was in love Frank Longbottom.  
Marlene was the worst when it came to obsessing over him, he was all she would talk about…  
I glanced up at said person, he looked sombre staring at his drink without really looking at it.  
"Are you ok?" Why am I even asking? It's none of my business.  
"My mother doesn't approve of me being in Gryffindor."  
I knew that. Pretty much everyone did. Either from the Slytherins or howlers he received. He laughed it off, pranking all the Slytherins that mentioned it, I knew it was an act. It hurts to be rejected. Even more so by your own parents.  
"I got a letter," he continued, "from mummy dearest, telling me I was a disgrace and that she wished I was dead."  
"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Don't be."

I used the hot chocolate to warm my hands, it was getting chilly.  
"I know it's none of my business," I began, looking for his reaction. Nothing.

"I know this is your family and they can't ever be replaced, you need to remember that you have people who love you for real here. I'm not talking about all the girls that proclaim their love to you. I mean your friends; James, Remus and Peter they're like you're brothers."

He looked up at me listening intently. I took a deep breath.

"They are always going to be there for you. No matter what."  
As soon as I'd finished my eyes dropped to the table.

"Thanks Abbie."

I looked up. He had a small smile on his face.

"You're right. No matter what my mates will always be there for me."  
"You're welcome?" I trailed.

His smile grew.

"We should probably head back." I mentioned softly.

He nodded, getting up.

We made our way out.

"Thanks Pinky!" He called out.

"Of course Master Black, Miss Bennett! Please come visit Pinky again!"

Sirius and I waved goodbye. Making our way back to the Common Room.

I turned back around before heading up to my bed.

"Goodnight Sirius!"  
"See you round Abbie!"

I didn't really talk to him much afterwards.  
At least not until my Sixth Year.

**R & R!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXOXO  
Steph**

* * *

_**This chapter has now been edited. February 2013**_


	2. Boyfriend, Lily Flower?

**Hey! This is now in Abbie's Sixth ****Year! R & R! XOXOXO Steph**

**AN (2nd June) :****Hey! I'm not going to be able to update for about a week! Sorry! I'm on holiday to visit family in Riga! But I will write loads!**

* * *

I flicked a brush through my hair carelessly, taking a bite out of my toast.

"Abbie! You're going to be late!" My mum shouted from downstairs.  
"Minute!" I yelled.  
I shoved my notepads into a backpack and ran downstairs where my trunk was waiting for me along with my impatient mother.  
"Honestly! You're going to miss the train!" My mum said shrugging on her turquoise coat.  
"Calm down Sandra. It's going to be fine." My dad soothed, we didn't need mum stressing too much, she was a dragon when she was stressed.  
"Just get in the car." She sighed.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was packed with parents bidding their children goodbye and friends greeting each other.  
A flash of red hair engulfed me in a hug.  
"Lily!"  
She pulled back, smiling.  
"I missed you!"  
"Same here!"  
We turned to my parents.  
"Lily! How've you been?" They asked  
"Good, thanks!"  
The train gave a whistle signalling that it was going to be leaving very soon.  
"Abbie, if you need anything owl us." They pulled me into a hug, "We love you sweetie!"

"Love you too!" I replied  
"Say hi to the rest of your friends for us!" The shouted as Lily pulled me onto the train.  
"I will! Bye! Thanks!" I shouted as the train tyrned round the bend, waving.

We found the others in a compartment at the back of the train.  
Alice was chewing gum furiously, hair mousey hair pulled back by a headband.  
Dorcus was stroking her cats' head.  
Marlene was flicking through a magazine.  
"How were your summers?" Alice asked.  
"Meet any cute boys?" Marlene added.  
I quirked an eyebrow whilst sitting down next to Dorcus.  
"Why Marlene? Meet any Italian guys?"  
She groaned. "No! None of them were hot enough!"  
Lily had an irritated look on her face.  
I shot her a confused glance. She sighed.

"Hold on." She said.  
She opened the compartment door and three boys came tumbling out; James, Peter and Sirius.

Remus walked in afterwards and greeted us, book in hand

Lily was fuming. I braced myself.  
"Potter!"  
James immediately sat up.

"Yes Lily Flower?" Hope was shining in his eyes, apparently he didn't see the angry Lily like we did.  
"What are you doing eavesdropping on our conversation?" She asked, her voice was climbing in volume.  
"Eavesdropping? Me?" James asked innocently.  
"He wanted to know if you got a boyfriend over the summer so that he knew who to beat up!" Peter squeaked quickly under the frightening gaze of Lily Evans.  
"Not only that Wormtail!" James added, "I was going to castrate him and then spread a rumour saying he had STD's so that his whole life would be ruined!"  
"Don't you dare Potter!" She exclaimed, temper reaching its peak.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Lily Flower?"

"Don't call me that!"

"GET OUT!"

I winced

"But Lily Flower there's something I still want to ask-"

"No Potter! I will NEVER go out with you! Especially because I DO have a boyfriend!"

James was speechless.  
"Come on mate." Sirius pulled him out of the compartment. Peter and Remus followed.  
I don't think Lily actually realises how much James cares.  
I noticed Alice and Dorcus having one of those silent eye contact conversations. After a few minutes Dorcus sighed.  
"Lily…" She began.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh! It's Blaine Reid in Ravenclaw."

"Oh my God!" Marlene screamed. "No way!"

Lily looked scared by her enthusiasm.

"You are so lucky! Do you know how many girls would kill to be you! He's the Ravenclaw equivalent to Sirius Black!"  
I frowned. That didn't sound like the type of person Lily would date.

"Guys!" Marlene turned to us, "Back me up on this!"  
We shrugged.  
"We just don't notice things like that Marl." Dorcus replied.  
Marlene groaned.  
"Look," She began, "just be wary of the Ravenclaw fan girls, okay?"  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever you say Marl…"  
Oh Merlin.

* * *

**_Chapter has now been edited. February 2013_**


	3. Stairs

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating! I know, I'm a bad person! ;P**

**Just to let you know, school is starting soon so and they will do everything in their power to stop me form updating! BUt I will vanquish the evil blighters! lol**

**THIS STORY IS A SIRIUS/OC! :) lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Review responses are at the end of chapter! :D**

**R&R xx :)**

* * *

"Ready?" Dorcus quickly asked.

"Yep!" Alice and I replied in unison.

Marlene stared at us "It is so weird when you guys do that."

Laughing, we linked arms and trotted of towards the carriages.

I could see the Marauders up ahead of us clambering into a carriage, the last carriage.

Lily will not be pleased.

"Uhh…Lily," I trailed off

"Uhh…Abbie." She mocked

"There's is only one carriage left."

"The prize for observation goes to: Abbie Bennett!" Marlene exclaimed.

They carried on inside.

I sighed and stood at the side of the carriage expectantly.

I started to count down in my head:

One elephant…

Two elephants…

Three elephants…

"Hello!" Lily's cheery tone did not falter.

Wait! What?

Why isn't she shouting?

I peered in Potter was had his cocky smirk plastered on his face and was whispering something to Sirius.  
It was normal.  
Too normal.

I pushed in front of the girls and sat myself on the other side of him so that I could stop anything happening between him and Lily.

Marlene smirked at us.

I shot her a glare.

Trust her to read into it.

But Marlene being Marlene ignored me and turned to Sirius

"Hello Sirius!"

She sat next to him, crossing her legs so her already short skirt rode up higher.

"Marlene." His smirk matched hers.

I rolled my eyes. Marlene took every opportunity to flirt with Sirius, it bothered me.

I gazed out the window, forest rolling past quickly.

"So Evans," James started "How'd you and Reid meet?"

She glanced at him, "Not that it matters Potter, but he lives in my area."

"Oh." He said. "Whats the toe rag like?"

She ignored the insult "He gave me flowers on our first date."

He huffed. "Decent of him I suppose. But I would've given you-"

"It doesn't matter what you would give me Potter."

No one broke the silence after that.

When the carrage came to a halt Lily jumped out of the carriage, Alice and Dorcus followed. I gave James an apologetic look:

"See you guys later?"

They all gave signs of agreement and I left.

* * *

"Alice! Dorcus! Help!" I cried out, "There are so many stairs!"

Alice giggled. "You shouldn't have eaten so much!"

"You won't be able to fit in your robes!" Dorcus teased.

I grinned, "Not to worry, joggers are…roomier."

"Yes but I'm pretty sure they're not part of the uniform. You'd get a detention."

I laughed as we made it up the first flight of stairs, just five more to go! Why does Gryffindor tower have to be on the very top?

"Rules, shmules! I want to live a little! Detention could be fun if you do it with the right people."

"Scrubbing bed pans sounds so…exhilarating." Dorcus said sarcastically.

Two flights down, four to go.

"Detention is super fun!" A voice from behind cried out.

I turned to see James, Sirius and Peter. The latter was lagging slightly.

It was typical of James to return to his usual cheerful self, after his fight with Lily.

"Then the teachers must be doing something wrong." Came Marlene's voice from in front of us.

"Got bored with Lily?" I asked playfully.

"Don't get me started! She's such a buzz kill in prefect mode. I was just warning the firsties about how the squid likes to eat them on toast! It was like I had killed one of them or something!"

I grinned at Marlene.

And then there were three - flights of moving staircases that is.

"So Sirius," Marlene started, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers, "Have you got your first girlfriend lined up yet?"

He nodded, "Sophie Mullens in Hufflepuff. Met her on the train."

Marlene smirked. "Right."

"What about you McKinnon? Got your eye on anybody?"

She hesitated, "I have my…options lined up."

He nodded.

Two more flights left!

An arm went around my shoulders. I started to pull away but when I realised the culprit was James I stopped. I just gave him a weird look.

"So you want to experience the life of a superstar prankster." It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded "This is our last year before N.E.W.T.S. I want to have some fun!"

"Detentions and all?" He asked

I nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good, because our first prank might mean that we get caught!"

I shrugged. "You gotta do what you gotta do! Am I right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Anyway, what is this great prank you speak of Master?"

I asked bowing like they do in those kung fu movies.

"Later, young one. Tomorrow you will learn of our plan, grasshopper." He played along.

Last flight left! Finally!

I voiced this to the others.

"Finally, someone else agrees with me that this school has too many stairs!" Sirius exclaimed

"Hey! I agree with you!" James said

"That doesn't count though, James. You two agree on everything!" I stated.

Sirius nodded agreeing with me.

"Well I think it's good exercise!" Dorcus said from behind us.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed, "A good way to burn off all of that Ice Cream 'someone' ate at dinner." She poked me in the ribs, giggling.

"Hey!" I said, affronted. "I resent that!"

I paused thoughtfully.

"I personally blame the lemon tart…"

* * *

The common room hadn't changed. The walls were still plastered with red tapestries.  
The ridiculously comfy red armchairs and sofas' are still exactly were they were before: in front of the lavish fireplace.  
Two sets of staircases separated the sleeping quarters of the students, one for the girls and the other for the boys.

Home sweet home.

I let out a yawn.

Turning to the others, I said, "I'm so tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early."

"Yeah…Me too." Dorcus agreed.

The others bade us good night.

"Come along Meadowes! Sleep beckons us!" I said loudly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was very fun to write!**

**harrypotteriscool2736:** Thanks! Here it is! Late! :/ Sorry! Virtual cookies? :)

**amazingstory561gal:** Thanks! And I love you for reviewing! :)

**itsme1930: **Thank you! I love knowing that people actually like what comes out of my very strange mind! :)

**iremus123:** Haha! Thanks! BTW love the username thingy! :)

**b0nj0urmaman:** Merci beaucoup! Vous êtes très doux! Bisous! :)

**mamamama891:** Haha! Your wish is my command! :)

**drwhofangirl69: **Sorry, I love Remus too much. :/ But I do love Doctor Who! And judging by your username so do you, Reznov ;) ! :)

**Ariana-Peachy:** Thank you! It means a lot to me! :)

**Thanks to Ariana-Peachy who put this story on alert!**

**You have no idea how much I love you guys!  
Sirius-ly! ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

_**Chapter has now been edited. February**_** 2013.**


	4. Sluggie Dearest

**Hi!  
**Steph ducks as an angry reader throws a computer at her  
**I'm sorry!  
****I put an explanation of sorts on my profile and I've got my Pottermore account on their as well! Oh and I did this quiz thingy which I do every year, check it out if you want!  
****ONTO THE CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

Potions class. It is the first day and this is the last lesson, to Alice's displeasure.  
I am rather good at potions in my opinion and so are Marlene and Lily. One of us always pairs up with Alice so that we could help her keep her marks up. The only reason Alice takes this class was because she wants to become an Auror.  
I want to work at St Mungo's.

The door creaking open announced Slughorn's arrival long before his booming voice reached our ears.  
"Everyone up! I have decided to organise a seating plan for this year."

I hit my head against the table in frustration.

There goes a good couple hundred brain cells.

"Now, this is completely random-"  
Of course it is, he's probably pairing up his favourite students with each other and then just randomly placing the rest of us.  
"and has no relation to your marks whatsoever."

He started to run through his list.  
"Malfoy and Vane  
Evans and Snape-"  
Lily sighed and chanced a glance at her former bestie. He avoided her gaze. He called her a mudblood last year and Lily felt terrible. Honestly, she wasn't a pretty sight for a month or so.  
"McKinnon and Black-"  
Marlene smiled at Sirius and pushed out her chest he smirked back and I felt my stomach twist painfully.

I was brought back to the lesson by my wonderful professor.  
"Bennett and Potter. That concludes the list, please switch seats now so that we can begin the lesson."

I gathered my books and sat at the back with James.  
"Hi." I greeted  
"Hello grasshopper."  
I let out a chuckle but my smile vanished after Marlene and Sirius sat in front of us.  
It's almost like Marlene's trying to torture me, like she knows that I-  
I didn't know how to finish that sentence, do I like Sirius? No, of course not.  
It's preposterous!

I felt everyone's eyes on me and looked up.  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly.  
"I asked you a question Miss Bennett." Slughorn stated.  
"My apologies Professor, I was distracted. Could you repeat the question please?"  
He looked over at me disapprovingly " I asked you where bezoars came from and their uses."  
I knew this, it easy to me. I was still embarrassed about my mind wandering so freely to a topic involving Sirius."  
"Bezoars are a stone which is found inside a goats stomach, it can cure you from most poisons."  
"Five points to Gryffindor! I understand you have just come back from the holidays Miss Bennett but try and pay more attention, yes?"  
I nodded quickly and he carried on moving about the class talking about things I had already read up on over the holidays and firing questions left, right and center.

A note was pushed my way by the tip of a wand. I recognised it to be James' messy scrawl and glanced at him questioningly. He grinned and motioned for me to read it.  
_  
Sluggie dearest hasn't gotten any more interesting over the summer. What were you thinking about before? - J_

I quickly wrote a reply.

_I've already read up on all this. Looks like we're not actually going to brew a potion today._  
_None of your beeswax Mr Potter. Why you so interested? - A_

_Because I'm bored! And the look on your face was funny. It was all scrunched up! You looked like a pug! - J_

I rolled my eyes and was met with the sight of Marlene playing footsie with Sirius, my eyes darted back to the parchment.

_If your bored annoy Sirius and then you can entertain me as well. And I don't look like a pug! - A_

_No, but you did when you were thinking about whatever you were thinking. I don't want to annoy Sirius I'm perfectly happy talking to you! Besides he's busy…. - J_

My stomach twisted up even tighter.  
Thanks for reminding me Potter.

_Thanks for the compliment? Oh, and I noticed. – A_  
_  
You're welcome! I noticed you noticed. – J_  
_  
What's that supposed to mean? – A_  
_  
Whatever you want it to. – J_

I chanced a glance again. Sirius was whispering into her ear.  
I felt sick.  
She giggled and nodded.  
"You alright?" James asked me.  
No. I wasn't alright. Marlene and Sirius were flirting and I was jealous. This was very bad.

I turned to tell James that I was fine and promptly threw up over his lap.

Sod my life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Poor Abbie! :(**

Ariana-Peachy: Thank you! I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! :)

Overlord: Thank you for loving my story! It gives me all these fuzzy feelings! :P

jessicachild14: Thanks Jessie! I'm glad you liked it! :D

JessicaPotter14: Jessie by any chance? Haha! Here is your chapter! My greatest apologies! :P

Thanks to jessicachild14 and JessicaPotter14 for adding it to both of their alert list and favourite list.

Thanks to Sammi Waves for adding it to her/his alert list!

Love you guys! And again, I'm sorry! :)  
Steph xxx


End file.
